Legendary Golden Sword
The crafting recipe for this melee weapon was a gift for players who purchased Creativerse before the R25 update and cannot be obtained by new players. With R42 the design of the Legendary Gold Sword was changed to include lumite-coloured orbs, golden sparks and a golden vapour effect. Legendary Golden Swords that have been crafted before the Welcome Bundle was published (May 2017) might look the same as the (common) "Golden Sword" that can be bought with the Welcome DLC, but the two swords are not identical, since their crafting recipes and damage output differ. While the sword constantly emits purple and orange smokelike effects and yellow sparks with a colored linelike comet tail, when swung, the Legendary Golden Sword additionally leaves a dense, purple-orange colored aftereffect in the air that lasts about one second. The Legendary Golden Sword was once called "Golden Sword" and was part of the "Gold Pack" that early backers have received on November 11th 2015 when Creativerse went F2P. However it had the same slash effect that the Golden Sword from the Welcome-DLC now has, and no additional sparks. The Gold Pack also included the 4 other crafting recipes that are now included in the "Welcome"-DLC; 3 kinds of golden building blocks and a potion that provides golden sparkles. One Legendary Golden Sword requires these ingredients to craft (as of May 2017): * 3 Lumite (bars) made in a Forge from Lumite Ore, extractred from Lumite Nodes found on the Corruption layer underground * 2 Iron Rods made of Iron Bars in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground, or found in Iron Treasure Chests or in Diamond Treasure Chests * 2 Tempered Iron Bars made in a Forge from Iron (bars) * 4x Yellow Pigment made of Yellow Flowers from Cragwood-trees in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests * 10x Corruption Dust obtained as a loot or Pet-harvest from any corrupted creatures (found on the Corruption layer) The Legendary Golden Sword and the Lumite Sword both have the same damage output of 100, making them the strongest weapons in the game (together with the rare Rainbownator 5000). Both swords take 10 Corruption Dust and 3 Lumite to craft, but Iron and 1 Yellow Flower are easier to obtain than Diamond and Trog Horns and Arcstones. "More bang for your buck!" Naturally neither the crafting recipe nor the sword itself can be found in any Treasure Chests nor can it be obtained from any Creatures on the game-worlds of Creativerse. The crafting recipe is not tradeable either. If you are not an early backer and have not bought Creativerse before November 11th 2015, you will not be able to get the crafting recipe for this particular sword, you can only buy the somehow similar looking crafting recipe for the (common) Golden Sword with the "Welcome"-DLC or Welcome Bundle, even though this non-legendary golden sword inflicts less damage points (60) than the Legendary Golden Sword (100). Fellow players who own the crafting recipe can craft the sword for you and give it to you, however this will not unlock its crafting recipe. Also please note that items cannot be transferred across worlds in Creativerse as of yet.. Whenever you hit a creature with a sword, the weapon will lose a bit of durability until it falls apart completely. The durability is indicated by a bar over the icon of the sword - in your equipment slot next to your character's portrait as well as on the main screen visible over the weapon slot. Category:Weapons Category:Crafted Category:Equipment Category:Finite